ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
B. Biggle
This article is about Billy Biggle. For Billy Kane, see Billy. How B. Biggle joined the Tourney Billy failed to win the Kidsongs Tournament. He pleaded with Ruby Biggle, his older sister, to help him defeat the reigns of evil. After looking at Billy and appearing to think for a moment, Ruby agreed to help with developing the skills of fighting while reporting to him. Even though he knew the consequences of him actions, Billy was unable to leave Biggleland. When the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced, Billy joined the tournament alongside his sister in order to eliminate the reigns of evil once and for all. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands tapping his feet. After the announcer calls her name B. Biggle does two kicks as the camera zooms saying "Maybe she wants to wash our window?!". Special Attacks Dark Force (Neutral) B. Biggle pushes his palms forward while creating two balls of darkness to attack the opponent. Biggle Hammer Punch (Side) B. Biggle dashes forward and does a hammer punch with his left hand. If A is pushed after it, he will do a straight punch to knock him/her off balance. If B is pushed, Billy will do an uppercut that will send opponents flying. This follow up is called the Biggle Hammer Punch of Steel. Teleport (Up) B. Biggle teleports Kidsongs-style to another location determined by the thumb pad. Downside Swing (Down) B. Biggle does a leaping downward swing that sends opponents to the floor. Darkness Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) B. Biggle charges his hands and sends a large beam of darkness at his opponent. Billy Finale (Final Smash) B. Biggle raises his left elbow and yells, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY PARTY!" then begins doing rapid hooks with his fists. After 12 hooks, Billy will do an uppercut knocking his opponent into the air. Victory Animations #B. Biggle takes a bow then says "A newcomer?! WOO-HOO!". #*B. Biggle takes a bow then says "You fight like the Kidsongs Kids!". (Midler victories only) #B. Biggle does a tap dance then says "Very good, kids. Very good! Bye-bye!". #*B. Biggle does a tap dance then says "Big sister, you put up a good fight!". (R. Biggle victories only) #B. Biggle plays a saxophone and says "When you talk about us, we know it!". #*B. Biggle plays a saxophone and says "No, my sister is never a wrong ally for me.". (Kazuya victories only) #B. Biggle does a battle dance saying "It's time to head back to the ranch!". #*B. Biggle does a battle dance saying "My blood doesn't boil as much as yours does!". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance B. Biggle teleports Kidsongs-style to his start point then says "We'd better get busy and show Courtney around our beautiful town, and introduce everybody to our wonderful friend!". Special Quotes *That's one of the best things about having these big ears of ours. (When fighting Heihachi, Midler, Kazuya, or Doctor Strange) *ALL ABOARD FOR THE TRAIN YARD!" (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *How about we get dressed up, and zap on over to the Continent and trip the light fantastic? (When fighting any Bubblegum Crisis universe character) *Now, before we can REALLY let our feet fly, we've gotta warm up a little. (When fighting Jin) *We're going SOUTH OF THE BARBERS!!! (When fighting Captain Planet) *Oh, of course! How about jolly old London Town? (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Captain John Price, Pac-Man, Carnage, Beast, or Ghirahim) *I miss the kids already! Can we invite them over again tomorrow? (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *I feel so good, I just can't sit down! (When fighting Alisa) *Then let's see, how low can you go WHOA! (When fighting Linka) *I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY PARTY!! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *Aren't we forgetting something that's UNBELIEVABLY IMPORTANT?! (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *It's the best party I'VE EVER BEEN TO! I mean, it's the best party I've ever heard of! (When fighting Astaroth) *Uh-oh, the dance break... (When fighting Kwame) *'Cause tomorrow, we're going to put on a show. (When fighting Nightmare) *In Biggleland, we just pop from PLACE TO PLACE! (When fighting NiGHTS) *I don't know about this running stuff! (When fighting Luigi) *I don't know what nervous is. But if it's feeling a bit worried about going on stage in front of all these people, THEN I'M NERVOUS! (When fighting King K. Rool) *So, you really want to do this, big sister? (When fighting R. Biggle) *Go away, Ruby Gloom, or suffer the consequences! (When fighting Ruby) Trivia *B. Biggle shares his English voice actress with his sister. *B. Biggle shares his German voice actor with Admiral Bobbery. *B. Biggle shares his Japanese voice actor with Special Agent Oso. *B. Biggle shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Sir Grodus. *B. Biggle shares his French voice actor with Plasm Wraith and Bear. *B. Biggle shares his Arabic voice actor with Elder Astor. *Despite being known as "B. Biggle" ingame, the announcer says "Billy Biggle!" when he is selected. *It is revealed that Ruby Gloom is an enemy of Billy Biggle. *Midler is Billy Biggle's default rival. Olivia is Billy Biggle's second rival. Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney